


Anniversary Picnic

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Car Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Planning, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Picnics, Smut, conceiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: You and your husband Keanu share a romantic anniversary picnic. While on a picnic, you and Keanu decide to have a baby, but can’t even wait until you return home, so you get it done on the backseat of your car.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 12





	Anniversary Picnic

“Here we are,” Keanu exclaims cheerfully, parking his car on a hill in a middle of nowhere. Today, it is your wedding anniversary, and every year he has a little surprise for you. It is something that you really appreciate, because instead of buying random expensive gifts, he always takes his time to organize something fun.

You are a little puzzled viewing around, “Is this your surprise? Are you going to murder me here and feed my body to the mountain lions?” you giggle, seeing only empty fields, which actually remind you of a deserted vineyard.

“Common, let’s go, you’ll enjoy this,” Keanu urges as he leans in to kiss you, but you are quite hesitant at first; fortunately, he is quick to take a picnic basket out of the trunk, and food is definitely an incentive to get out of the car.

“Be careful,” Keanu takes your hand as you are walking down the hill, he is leading the way and you have no choice, but to follow him. Luckily, you are wearing a linen apron dress together with comfortable flats, which turns out to be an appropriate outfit for your unexpected romantic hike. The sun is blazing and the only thing you regret not taking is a pair of sunglasses, as it is getting harder to see the path, so you keep stumbling on roots that are sticking out of the ground.

Keanu notices that you’re struggling, he slows down a little and turns around handing you a picnic basket. You are a little confused grasping it, when suddenly, you feel one of his arms by the back of your knees, another giving support to your shoulders and, just like that, you are up in the air. Keanu is squeezing you tightly, giving you a playful smirk, and then kissing your temple.

“Ke, slow down, I don’t think this is a good idea, we’re both going to roll down this hill,” you chuckle smacking Keanu’s chest, but he seems to be persistent with this idea of his.

“Don’t worry, honey, we’re almost there,” he nods insistently, and you submit, comfortably positioning the basket on top of your stomach.

You close your eyes to rest them a little, enjoying soothing rocking created by his rhythmical steps and the feeling of mellow warmth lingering on your cheeks, causing you to slowly drift away in his embrace. Time has disappeared in your mind, and at this point you can’t tell if it has been a minute or ten of Keanu carrying you, but eventually, he gives your forehead a wake-up kiss and you open your eyes to see him admiring you.

Keanu gently lays you down on a blanket, which surprisingly has already been stretched on the grass, taking the basket off your belly, and you look around in awe, realizing that everything has been prepared beforehand. It is a cozy place on a bank of a river, and you feel yourself sinking into soft pillows, having your face sheltered in a shade of a tree, savoring a delightful breeze brushing your cheeks.

Keanu slowly crawls on top of you, kissing your lips affectionately, “Y/N,” he looks at you, “I love you so much, you can’t even imagine,” his palm is gently stroking your shoulder, as he leans in to kiss you again.

“I love you too, Ke,” you whisper, pulling closer to squeeze him tightly, leaving his face buried deep in your chest. Happiness is filling your veins as you feel his breath tickling your skin, his hands wrapping around your waist, and the woodsy smell of his hair teasing your nose.

“So, what’s on the menu?” you chuckle, and Keanu turns over reaching for the picnic basket, presenting every dish as if he was an actual chef taking pride in his creations.

“For starters, you can choose between tortilla chips with scallion dip and apricot-prosciutto focaccia” he grins, “Then, I can offer crab rolls together with Greek salad, and for the dessert, pecan pie, your favorite of course”, you both can’t contain your laughter and you approach a packet of chips as he is taking out cups to pour some lemonade.

“How did you arrange all of this to be prepared in advance, the pillows and everything?” you wonder as you keep on dipping chips, looking around in awe.

Keanu giggles, “A magician never reveals his secrets, honey,” and he reaches to hug your sidewards, nuzzling your ear.

“No, but seriously, Ke?” you insist, sipping your drink.

“Okay, okay… I had a movie set here last summer and people living on the other side of the hill, whom I’ve made friends with, were nice to help me with this, that’s my secret,” he tumbles you down, attacking the crook of your neck with ticklish kisses. You try to escape him, but that is a lost cause, so you just give in.

“Happy anniversary,” you tilt your head to smooch him, brushing his stubble with your fingers.

“Every day is happy, when I’m with you,” Keanu smirks, realizing how cheesy that was.

After romping like two naughty little kids for a while, you calm down a little. You nestle on top of Keanu’s chest, staring into the flow of the river. He is stroking your locks, twirling them in his fingers, while another of his palm is slowly reaching to reside on your breast, fondling it lazily, slipping in and out of your bra.

At this point, you start to realize that he keeps on gasping, as if he wants to say something, but can’t force himself to. Crazy thoughts are running through your head, though you are pretty sure he wouldn’t have brought you here on your anniversary to announce bad news, and something like proposing is also out of picture since you have been married for six years, so you keep on wondering what it is.

Eventually, Keanu slowly sits up and turns to you breaking the silence, “How is it possible that you’ve never been on a picnic before?” He leans closer stroking your half covered thigh, slowly going up and down, making you shiver every time he reaches a little higher than before.

“I guess I’ve just never had anyone to go with,” you gush, feeling his fingers tickling you in the right places, giving him a sign, to keep on working his magic. 

“Not even with your family?” he frowns, “Like when you were a kid?”

“Well we weren’t this kind of family that would go on picnics, you know, only compulsory events like Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving…” you sigh shaking your head, rising to rest on your elbows and Keanu gives a compassionate smile.

“Then let’s see how you like it today and maybe we can make this a thing our family could do,” Keanu stalls his hand, letting it rest on your knee and stares into your eyes, waiting for you to respond.

Now, Keanu’s behavior is beginning to make sense and you can feel where this is going. Realizing what has been bothering your man, you try to help him a little by opening a conversation that you are about to have, “You mean just the two of us or…,” intentionally leaving it for him to add in.

“The more the merrier, they say,” Keanu chuckles, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, caressing your cheek amorously.

The last time you talked about having kids was three years ago, when you decided that it wasn’t the right time, and both of you wanted to wait a little longer. Now, the timing seems perfect, as he is about to finish his project, and you have a well-established career, which is possible to put on hold.

You sit up silently gathering your thoughts, making a longer pause and Keanu anxiously stutters, “Honey?” as he is nervously grabbing your shoulder, “I’m so sorry, I’m not pushing if you’re not ready.”

“Ke, relax, I really want to,” you come closer to wrap yourself around him. Your lips are brushing his ear, “I think we should start trying, it’s about time.”

Keanu looks astonished, yet thrilled, and he may have taken your words too literally, as you begin to feel his hand sinking under your dress, worrying he might want to knock you up right here, on this blanket near the river.

“What are you doing, Ke?” a squeak leaves your throat, as you feel his fingers pulling your underwear to the side, spreading your folds with eagerness. You try to pull yourself together, to tell him no. After all, this is sort of a public place, you’ve seen a few people wandering around and the last thing you need, are paparazzi shots of you sharing intimate moments turning up on TMZ. But why is this so hard to resist…?

“Oh honey, you’re all soaked”, Keanu grabs your hip and pulls you closer. His fingers rubbing circles, spreading wetness all over your heat, and his lips buried in the crook of your neck, leaving a trail of sizzling kisses.

Involuntarily, you haul him even closer, feeling your folds plumping and throbbing with all the blood rushing down there. You know this is so wrong, and you do your best trying to talk some sense into him “Ke, this is too risky, anyone could see us,” you groan, “I don’t even think that’s legal, baby,” moans leave your mouth as you keep fighting yourself, but he is spreading you so well, and your hand gradually wanders to meet his growing bulge, pulsating in his pants.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve done worse things,” Keanu glares, teasing your entrance with his middle finger, yet not sure if he is allowed to go in.

Luckily, you get your act together, stopping his hand, “Yeah, but if we’re going to have a baby, we have to be responsible adults. We can start practicing now,” you smirk, pulling your dress down and crossing your legs.

It appears to have woken Keanu’s enthusiasm even more and he pulls your hair to the side, nuzzling your ear, “Then I’m responsibly taking you home, so that we can finish what we’ve started.”

“A car will do just fine,” you reply with a wink, stretching your hand for him to help you up.  
\---  
Like two horny teenagers you reach your car which has been left on top of the hill, and Keanu shuts the door tightly, locking it from inside. From both of your experience, doing it on a backseat of a car is not the most comfortable of all things, but you are so turned on, that driving home might be an accident prone endeavor.

The sun is setting, so it will be dark soon, and knowing that the windows are tinted, gives you a sense of privacy, which you were lacking before, on that blanket out in the fields.

“Are we really doing this here?” Keanu wants to make sure, if you’re still okay with this, but all you manage to give him is a messy nod.

Keanu sits back inviting you straddle him, as he is settling you in his lap with his sturdy hands holding your hips soundly. You brush your fingers through his hair, slowly kissing his face, starting at his temple, going down his cheek, then his jaw, finally returning to encompass his fleshy lips. You lean back to meet his eyes, seeing a grin on his face, and you smile without saying a word. Keanu’s thumb strokes your hip bone a few times and, conforming to the movement of his hands pushing down your sides, you slowly sink into him. Feeling his bulge pulsating against your heat, you start grinding him steadily, moaning against his ear, while his hands wander to squeeze your bottom tightly.

Part of you cannot believe this is actually happening, yet you understand, that most couples try more than once before they actually conceive, so you decide to just embrace the moment and enjoy everything that is about to happen.

You feel Keanu’s fingers sliding the straps of your dress down your shoulders, kissing your neck, slowly reaching to your collarbone. He skillfully unclasps your bra, setting your breast free, ten swirls his tongue around one of your nipples. Cupping your breasts with his palms, he squeezes them lightly, rubbing thrilling circles with his thumbs. You feel his breath against your skin, as he keeps kissing your chest, gently pinching your nipples, making them even harder, and leaving you whimpering for more.

It is agonizing to wait any longer, as your desire to feel Keanu filling you up is getting stronger by the seconds, and you slip your hands under his shirt, to drag it over his head. The heat radiating from his body feels so good against your skin that you pull your dress down, exposing yourself even more. Going along, he helps your legs out of the dress and you’re left with nothing but your panties on, soaking through them, crying for him to touch you. “Ke, I want you so fucking much, I can’t help it.”

Concurrently with those words you feel a twitch beneath you, indicating Keanu is just as excited as you are, and his hands begin unbuckling his belt. Seeing how desperate you are, he pulls your panties aside, teasing your entrance, and whispers “I’m so ready to give you what you need, Y/N,” as he pushes two fingers in, with his thumb smoothly rubbing your clit.

Shivers seize your body and you roll your hips, making his fingers meet your magic spot, then tug his hair backwards to stare into his dark, starving gaze. You can see him craving you, so you reach for his crotch and undo the zipper, letting your palm get lost in his trousers.

Sucking on your lips, Keanu shoves his fingers knuckles deep and you gasp, making him proudly giggle. You break the kiss to give him a smirk, chuckling “Oh honey, you don’t make babies using just your fingers.” You tug his pants, and he is quick to pull them down, raising his hips a little, letting his member spring to his pelvis.

You try to look Keanu in the eye, but your gaze keeps wandering to his cock, seeing it all hardened, with drops of precum emerging out of the tip. You palm it, giving him a few strokes, and then slowly hover over it, lowering yourself carefully. Even though you are soaking wet, it burns a little, feeling his huge cock gradually stretching your walls.

As you begin to ride him at a steady pace, Keanu slaps your ass, making you squeal and it excites him even more. He is sucking your nipple, firmly kneading your cheeks, and you can feel him hitting you in the right spot. It feels like you have just started, yet you are already so close, feeling your abdomen tightening.

After all these years with Keanu, he can already tell when you are close and he helps you to take him even deeper by beginning to thrust against you. “I need you to come all over my cock, Y/N, I want to feel you, to hear you…” he groans and it hits you.

Your muscles tighten and the orgasm strikes, filling you with immense pleasure, leaving you whimpering “Oh, Ke…, I…I’m… Oh God, I love you,” as you bite his shoulder.

Keanu slows down his thrusts, his palm is stroking your hair, pressing your head closer to his chest. “I love you too, darling,” and you can hear his heart vigorously pounding.

After you catch your breath, Keanu draws you to the side, laying you on your back. He pulls your panties, or whatever is left of them, down, and positions himself between your legs. He is about to enter you again, yet he wants to be certain, “Y/N, you sure you don’t want me to pull out?”

“Ke, I really want to have our baby,” you approve caressing his cheek, “With your genes, we would make an exceptional one,” you chuckle, making him smirk.

Keanu gives himself a few strokes and sinks into you, much easier this time. You love having him on top of you, feeling his weight pressing you down, as he fucks you hard and deep. Wrapping your legs around him, you rest your heels on his bottoms, pushing him even farther, feeling his muscles squeeze.

At this point you are both sweaty, Keanu is panting, as he looks at you, once again searching for your gestural consent. You wink giving him an assuring smile, having your palm rubbing his bottom, and you moan, “Do it, Ke, I want to feel you spilling.”

Keanu crams you a couple more times, and you feel one last final push, making him release into you. You can feel his warm cum coating your insides, and his cock pulsating against your stretched walls. He looks up to make sure you are okay, smooch your lips passionately and falls to rest his head on your chest, rewarding your breasts with ticklish kisses.

Keanu carefully pulls out, reaching to the storage on a center console to grab a tissue. He cleans you up a little, before bending down to find your dress, while you still lie on the backseat, admiring his attentiveness.

After sitting up, you both realize, that getting dressed on a backseat of a car turns out to be much more difficult than undressing, which you’ve managed to execute totally fine before, or maybe you just haven’t noticed your bodies bumping into everything earlier, while in the heat of a moment.

Finally having your dress in place, you wrap yourself around Keanu’s waist form behind, nipping on his ear. He turns around to face you, squeezing you in his arms, then places as loving kiss on your lips, smirking “Now, I can finally take you home safely”.


End file.
